Naruto, Child of Time
by WanderingMagician
Summary: A Whisper. A Black Hole. A Horse..Man...Horse...Centaur..thingy..Yeah, Uzumaki Naruto's as confused as you are. And to think it all started with breakfast! Follow Naruto's adventures as he ventures trough the world of greek gods. Naru/?
1. Of Black Holes and Horses

Child of Time, chapter 1.  
**Hello, all, and welcome to my new fanfiction! Not much to say about this one, really, other than the fact that i've made Naruto's godly parent.. a bit different. Not gonna spoil ya tho. :3  
**

* * *

**UZUMAKI NARUTO** was having a very, very tiring day. It all started in Konoha, when he woke up. Naruto had just finished his breakfast, and was preparing himself for training.

The fourth great Ninja war had ended a few months ago, and even if he lost quite a few comrades and friends on it, like Neji, Naruto liked to think he had avenged them by ending the war.

But enough about sad things, Naruto was happy because Kakashi had taught him some Fuuton and Suiton jutsus on the last day, and was going to teach him some Katon and Doton today. Yay, right?No.

Naruto, as i said, was preparing himself for training, when he heard a whisper on his head. It wasn't any of the Bijuu he had absorved, that he could tell, but it sounded powerful.  
_**'Come, Child of Time... I am waiting.'**_

Uh.. What? Child of Time? Explain, please.  
Naruto decided to ignore it and left, only to find a quite peculiar sight: The streets of Konoha were completely empty, and a ….. Black Hole, you could say, was on the street.

Guess what was his reaction?  
Yep, he walked closer. And if you ever studied Physics, you know that a Black Hole sucks things to itself. Baka.  
"AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" he screamed. Then it all went black.

When he woke up, His jacket was slightly torn up, and he was holding onto one of his Kunai, but this one was different: It was golden instead of black and had a button on it.  
Naruto groaned, forcefully getting up, and sighed. This kind of things happened only with him... It was no fair!

_**'Welcome, Child...'**_

"Okay, that's it. Who the fuck are you?"

_**'Uh.. It matters not... just keep walking and you'll reach a camp...'**_

"That's good and all, but what do i want with a camp?"

_**'Um... you'll see.. There, i want you to speak with a centaur named Chiron. He'll explain things to you.'**_

"Uh.. Sure.. but what's a centaur?"

_**'A Horse-Man.'**_

"Cool."

_**'Indeed. Now go.'**_

Naruto, confused, started walking North of where he was. After some time, most likely 15 minutes or so, he found two pillars made of stone, with some kind of Mini-city behind it. Naruto whistled.

"Now that's a cool camp." He stated, walking trough the pillars. As soon as he took his first step inside, one of the girls from the camp ran to him, spear in hand.  
"Who're you?" She asked. She was quite bulky, and was wearing an orange shirt with CAMP HALF-BLOOD writen on it. From the way she held that spear, he could say she had some experience.

"Woah, Woah, Slow down there." He said. She pressed her spear to his neck.  
"Who. Are. You."

"Enough, Clarisse!" He heard a voice saying. From a house, a …. Centaur, he believed, walked to them.  
"He got past our Barrier, so he's obviously a demigod." The girl, Clarisse, looked embarrassed as she took her spear back. Naruto arched an eyebrow.  
"Jeez." Naruto said. Chiron looked at him.  
"Follow me. We have much to discuss."  
"Damn Right we do."

Chiron, the horse..man..thingy..centaur... had told Naruto to meet him at the.. Big House, he believed. Having nothing else to do, Naruto did just that.

Inside, Chiron leaded Naruto to a table, and motioned for him to sit. Before him, a really short man who looked to be 40 was reading a magazine about...wine. Well, ok. The man looked up at Naruto disinterested.  
"Now, what do we have here..." The short man said.  
" A Demigod, Mr. D. " Chiron said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.  
"Say what?" He asked. The man, now identified as Mr. D looked at him.

" Chiron, should we show him our movie?"

"What's a movie?"

.

..

…

"My boy... you're not from around here, are you?" Mr.D asked. Naruto shook his head, and Mr. D Sighed.

This was going to be a looong day.. a long day indeed.

It took them some time, but Chiron and Dionysius managed to make Naruto understand their world. Naruto had told them he had lost his memory, and everything he remembered was his name.

Lies.

But Naruto had mastered the art of bullshitting, and they both fell for it.

Which lead us to now, when Chiron was taking Naruto to the Hermes cabin.  
"Open the door, Naruto. If they ask you, tell them you are 'Unclaimed.' " Chiron said. Naruto nodded, lightly pushing the door. The cabin was crowded, and there were people chatting everywhere. The ground was completely filled with sleeping bags. Noone took real notice of him until Chiron coughed. The room went silent, and after some seconds of Naruto-staring, one of them asked:  
"Normal or Unclaimed?"  
"Unclaimed." Chiron answered. Everyone grunted.  
"Right, right. Come in. " The guy said. He was tall, and had sandy blonde hair. In all, he looked pretty cool, except for the scar on his face, which gave Naruto the creeps.

**Hello, everyone, and thank you for reading this! O/ Yeash, the start was pretty shitty, but that's cause i'm no good for starts and my dear friend XxXKaiaXxX wasn't here to help me. Anyway, time for da disclaimer. Naruto!  
Naruto: Yeah, Yeah. V-BloodBath-V doesn't own Naruto nor Percy Jackson, okay? She's not that rich...  
Blood: Say what?  
Naruto: Nothing, Nothing...  
Blood: That's what I thought, hmm.**


	2. Of Thieves and Forests

Child of Time, chapter 2.

* * *

**Blood:Ayee. Wazzup. I.. don't have muuch to say right now... Anyway. Naruto, the disclaimer.  
Naruto: She doesn't own a thing on this.  
Blood: That's all?  
Naruto: Yep. And for those who are wondering, this is a week before Percy arrives. And this is not Yaoi. :p  
Blood: What he said.. Wait. How do you know all of this?  
Naruto: *points at script at table *  
Blood: Oh..Ok..**

* * *

For Naruto, his week was.. Uneventful, to say the least. For some weird reason, he could speak the same language as them, and it took 2 days for him to notice. Remember the Guy with te scar? Yeah, Naruto found out that his name was Luke and that he was the son of Hermes. Pretty cool, eh?

Naruto found himself becoming more and more friends with the guy. Chiron had given him the first week to "get used" to the camp before he joined them in cool training activities. In this time, Luke had presented him to some cool kids. For exemple, the Stolls, Luke's brothers.

They were pranksters like Naruto, so they got along pretty well. Shame Naruto was older them then... Not. Actually, it took Naruto some time to notice it too, but his body had been reverted to a 12 years old.. So, he was as old as everyone else. Which was a relief.  
"Naruto!" His thinking was interrupted by Luke's voice. He turned to him, and smiled.  
" What's up, Luke?" Naruto asked smiling. Luke smirked back.  
"I convinced Chiron to let you participate in today's Capture the Flag." Luke said, Proudly. Naruto smiled.  
"Really?  
"Yep. Meet you there in 15 minutes!" And with that, Luke ran off. Naruto got up, and followed him.

When Naruto got there, the gme was some minutes from starting. Luke told him they were at the Blue Team.  
"Alright, remember the rules: No maiming or killing. I'll be serving as battlefield medic. Red team, left part of the forest. Ready..."

**************************************************************************

**Yeah, this one was really, really short. Don't worry. This'll be a one-time thing. I Wanted to save the action for tomorrow. XD**


End file.
